The Perfect Mate
by MyIdentityIsSecret
Summary: Judy finally has everything she ever dreamed of... except for some romance. When she signs up for an online dating site her dates will help Judy and Nick confess their hidden feelings for each other. WILDEHOPPS (REVISED 01/06/17)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So this is basically a rewrite of my fic The Perfect Mate, which surprisingly has gained a lot of support! I can't thank people enough for taking the time to read this story! Originally this was a one-shot but my new re-write is longer than 10k** **words now and I was having trouble uploading it to the website so I had to spilt it in two parts. Stay tune!**

 **If you see grammar errors PLEASE LET ME NOW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

 **anyway..**

 **Next part will most likely be uploaded tomorrow or the latest the next day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Judy was not a picky bunny.

At least she didn't think she was.

Growing up in a small knit community like Bunny Burrows, Judy had been given a plethora of advice when it came to relationships. It's seemed like everyone thought it was their right to impose their opinions on what she should be looking for in a mate. Most of Judy's childhood friends had already seemingly followed the community advice and found themselves a nice mate that everyone approved. Even Gideon Gray had found himself a vixen who everyone liked. While everyone was off living their romantic dream it seem like she was stuck here with-

"Carrots! Lovely to find you and those donuts you have.."

Nick, the sly trickster she met on her first day on the force. Although she was weary at first, he had helped and believed in her when no one else did. She was thankful everyday for having him in her life. Except right now as he was lazily eating up the donuts she had just gotten.

"Careful Nick, Clawhouser isn't going to be happy if you eat all his glazed donuts." Judy cautioned him. Her stern glance was met with Nick's famous sly grin and him taking another donut. Judy laughed him off, setting of to look for Clawhouser so that he could have his donuts.

Later that day, she sat on her bed pondering about what had crossed her mind earlier. She had just sent Nick on his way after one of their weekly movie sessions; which of course ended with popcorn on the floor and Nick laughing insisting that next time he was going to pick the movie. (They both knew Judy always ended up winning that battle.)

Her eyes were drawn to her beloved blue notepad that came with her from home. No one knew, but she collected every single piece of advice people have told her over her life to look for in a potential mate.

 **Judy's Must-Haves in Mates (with help from others)**

 **He must listen to you always**

 **He has to have a busy Sunday not a lazy one**

 **His fashion sense must be good**

 **He must always agree with you and admit you're right**

 **He has to be serious in every way**

 **He must be accomplished**

 **He must have the same interest as you**

 **He must inspire you**

 **He must be funny**

Judy sighed as she knew all the requirements were going to be hard to fulfill. But everyone who was happily married have given her these pieces of advice and she hoped they would lead to her eventual romance. She was already a dedicated police officer and had a stable life. She just wanted the extra piece of romance as well.

 **1.)He must always listen to you**

* * *

 _"Judy dear, if you want to be as happy as your grandfather and I, you must look for someone who listens to your every needs because if he doesn't it means he doesn't care."_

 _"Yes grandma."_

* * *

Judy was ready. She signed up for an online dating site the previous night. She was excited at the idea of possibly meeting her mate. Nothing could hold her back.

Nick had other opinions.

"You're trusting a computer to pair you up with your 'mate for life' Carrots?" Nick asked while she was telling him her story, "How ridiculous is that?"

"It's not like that Nick," she fought back, "And beside were you even listening to me earlier?"

Judy felt the car swerve on the road as she turned to face the now blushing fox. Nick ears flattened down as he shot her a nervous smile, "Uh, I may have tuned out for that last part, Carrots." He nervously chuckled. Judy narrowed her eyes as she turned to look away from the sly fox.

"If you were paying any attention me, which you should, you would have listened that I am not dating just anyone on the site, Nick. I have a list requirements that they need to pass." Judy stated with an obvious look on her face.

That had caught Nick's attention. Curiosity growing, he smoothly asked, "What's on the list, Carrots?" Judy smirked, as she knew he was trying to play it cool with a non amuse facial expression plastered on his muzzle, but she also knew that in reality he was dying to know what is on that list.

"Wouldn't you like know, huh Nick?" Judy teased. "It's not that important Nick, we have to get back to patrolling now. We'll talk later, ok?"

NIck narrowed his eyes and silently chuckled to himself, "Oh, I'll get that list Carrots, just you wait."

Later that week Judy received her first date offer from the site. Buck Tail, a sheep who offered to take Judy out to a nice restaurant, to which she happily agreed to.

Nick however was, not surprisingly, being unsupportive, "I don't know Carrots, the guy looks weird. What if he is secretly a serial killer who wanted to kill you?" Judy scoffed as she heard Nick's voice over the phone, "Nick! This isn't some lame soap opera where that stuff happens. I'm sure he's fine. Now, for the last time, the pink or green?"

On the other line, Nick couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and hurt bubbling inside. It was begging him to prevent Judy from going on this date. _Wait, I'm not jealous am I? No that's ridiculous! We're only friends.._.Ignoring his gut, he got back on the line with Judy. Sighing, He agreed to the pink dress that Judy had ask him about. "Well, I hope it all turns out well, Hopps. But if anything happens-"

"I know who to call. Thanks Nick.." Judy softly said smiling before she hung up on the fox. She rushed to put on the pink dress Nick had suggested, and started to fix her ears. Nothing could ruin her growing excitement for this date. Not even Nick.

She was wrong.

The night went terrible by Judy standards, she didn't know about Buck's. At the beginning they were both having fun, they both seemed quite interested in each other. Judy was excited to learn that they both had careers involving law, as Buck told her that he was a lawyer. Judy had started talked about working in the police department and he was carefully listening to every single one of her stories. Judy thought it was great. She thought it was nice to have someone listen to her for a change. However, Buck quickly informed her of how he thought she talked too much. She did know that she rambled of a bit too much sometimes. Blushing, she apologized and let him have a turn to speak, but all he spoke about was of himself. Not even about his job or his family. Just about himself. Judy couldn't stand it. How could this mammal not allow her to speak about herself and her accomplishments and dreams yet believe that he reserved the right to talk all about himself and his good looks? Realizing that he was only a self minded git, she quickly called it a night and took a cab home.

The next day she, naturally, was telling Nick about her date. She felt like she needed to get it off her chest. "I've never seen anyone so rude in my life, Nick! He was so narcissistic, he didn't care about anyone but himself."Judy rambled on. Nick just turned and gave her an "I told you so" look. He did feel bad for Judy for having an awful night, but he did warn her about it. He knew that guy looked weird and sketchy. But, he also felt… happy?

"I knew there was something weird with that guy, Carrots. I tried to warn you but did you listen? No, no you didn't." He turned towards her, a weird combination of a smirk and grin plastered on his face,"Maybe you should try listening to me more often, huh carrots?" Judy rolled her eyes and went back to her patrol. Nick just kept sipping his coffee with a smug look on his face.

 **2.) He has to have a busy Sunday, not a lazy one.**

* * *

 _"Judy! Judy! Where are you?" Judy giggled as her older sister was slowly walking towards her hiding place. They were supposed to be helping their parents by selling blueberries but they were having too much fun._

 _Judy bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from laughing. She went under the quilt vendor's cart and crossed her paws that her sister didn't notice she moved._

 _"-I''m telling you Lin! It's not decent for a young mammal like himself to spend all Sunday wasting around and doing nothing! Why! Do you want him to marry a nice young female? No nice female would ever want to marry a lazy mammal! And you know how you can tell a mammal is lazy? Hmm? By asking him what he does on Sunday. That's how!"_

 _Judy's eyes widen as the women's words were being permanently plastered on her mind. She wanted to be a nice young female, and she was going to make sure she never marries anyone lazy on Sunday's. She ran off to get her blue notebook, forgetting all about her game of hide and seek._

* * *

"You have a date? On Sunday? Geez Carrots, why would you ever do that to yourself?" Judy sighed as Nick pester her about her date today. He had called earlier to ask her if she wanted to have another movie night but she told him she had other plans. Which brings her back to-

"Carrots, come on! It's a date you can reschedule, right? Where is he even taking you?" Nick asked. Knowing that the fox wouldn't give up until she told him everything, Judy informed him that her date, Bert, was going to take her out on a hike. That's what got her to accept his offer in the first place, after the first disastrous date she went on.

"Nick, it's fine we can have movie night tomorrow, alright? I promise!" Judy tried to comfort her friend. She heard Nick sigh though the phone signaling her win. She smiled, "Nick you're the best!"

"I already know that Carrots, have fun! Oh, and if anything happens, call ok?" Judy rolled her eyes, "Duh! Ok bye!" Hanging up, she looked for her favorite pair of shorts that make her tail stand out…

It was now seven and the sun was setting. Judy took another sip from her water bottle. She glanced down, peeking sadly She had been waiting at the base of the mountain for almost two hours now. She knew most people would have left by now but hoped that he would show up soon. Hopefully…

Another hour went by and Judy knew that she had to leave. It was quickly getting dark and Judy knew that even if the guy did make it, it would be unsafe to hike in the current conditions. Judy was now instead worried about how she would get home. She was a little hurt at being stood up but Judy knew there had to be a good explanation for all of it. Hopping on the bus, she sat down and pulled out her phone.

There were no missed calls, no text messages, nothing. Judy wondered why this guy would contact her. She opened her contacts app, finger hovering over Nick's name. She was torn on whether or not she should call him. She quickly turned off her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. No, she was ok and nothing serious had happened, there was no sense in calling him now. Looking out the bus window, she saw a hippo couple walking in the moonlight, holding hands and looking very much in love. The guy had whispered something to his girlfriend and she giggled, while snuggling closer towards him. Judy sighed. She knew she was eventually going to find that special someone, but she did wish he would come sooner than later.

"Don't worry Judy, it's only been two guys. I'm sure the others are better…" She tried to reassure herself. Sighing for the millionth time she got off and slowly got into her apartment.

Judy ended up not wanting to tell Nick about how her date really went. She knew that he would either rub it in her face that she should have stayed for movie night or he would feel sorry and try to act comforting. (To which he's ok at but Judy didn't want him to worry.)

"How was the hiking, Carrots?" Nick asked. He glanced down to check on his bunny-er-partner.

She looked up to meet him with her expressive purple eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

"Carrots?"

"It went ok, I guess. He had to cut it short because he had a work thing." Judy looked out the window, sighing. She had never lied to Nick before, yet she wasn't lying exactly. Bert had called her last night to inform her that his meeting had gone longer than expected and he was sorry about it. When she had asked him to reschedule for tomorrow he laughed and told her that he didn't have another free day until next month.

He was busy, and Judy knew she couldn't handle someone who was always _that_ busy. So, she wished him the best of luck and hung up on him.

"Huh? That's rude. I hope you didn't re-ask him out Carrots…? Oh you did didn't you!" Nick grinned as he felt Judy panic. "No! Well, I did but… he said he was too busy until next month…"

Nick's eyes popped out of his skull, as he dramatically threw his paw over his chest, "Next month! Wow you sure know how to pick them huh, Carrots!"

The slap that Judy had given him was heard throughout the ZPD, and she victoriously smiled as she knew it would hurt until next month.

 **3.) His fashion sense must be good**

* * *

 _"I'm telling you Bonnie. It was awful, I can't believe I married him."_

 _Judy's eyes peek into the living room where her mother was currently trying to calm her crazy Aunt Martha. Or at least that's what her dad calls her._

 _"Martha what was so wrong about it? I thought it was very original!" Bonnie reasoned, trying to comfort her sister. Martha sniffed and blew her nose into a tissue._

 _"Bonnie! You make sure your daughters end up marrying someone whose fashion sense is impeccable! Designer clothes and everything luxurious!"_

 _By now Judy didn't heard the rest of the conversation. She had run upstairs to get her blue notebook._

* * *

The next guy that asked Judy out was another lawyer. Ross Biggoat was a seemingly nice enough person on his profile that it seem ok with Judy. She agreed to meet him so that they could go ice skating together. It was October and the weather was getting colder. It's been a couple of weeks since the hiking date, and Judy was starting to feel better. She still had not told Nick that she got stood up last time and wasn't planning to tell him any time soon.

"Ice skating, Carrots? Since when do you ice skate?" Nick asked as his attention was drawn away from his paperwork. Judy sighed as she faced the fox, "Doesn't mean I can't try something new, Nick. Besides I'm going to give him a chance. He seems nice and while we were texting each other he seemed to listen to me while I rambled off, without him tuning out or anything."

"But Carrots! I listen to you….."

Judy gave him an unamused expression. Nick jaw tightened as he started to ramble off, "Don't give me that look Judy! I do listen to you when it's important. You just ramble off sometimes but, that's ok right?"

"But I would never purposely ignore you... you're the most important animal to me." Judy face softened as she got up and approached Nick at his desk. She pulled him down into a hug, smiling into his fur. Nick's eyes shot up and heat rushed towards his cheeks.

"I know Nick… I just- I'm glad you're so supportive of this whole situation. Thank you."

Nick slowly nodded and out his arms around her, hugging her back. "Anytime Carrots."

 _"Anytime."_

Judy quickly paid for her skates and set off to go find Ross. She glanced down at her phone, comparing the picture from his profile to the animals in the rink. Finally, she spotted him over by the bleachers where he was sitting on a towel wearing a cashmere sweater with some khakis. His fur was swept over to one side and he had dress shoes on. He looked amazing. Judy went over towards him with her hopes up high.

"Ross?" She anxiously questioned him.

"Ah Miss Hopps! Pleasure to meet you!" He said gracefully while taking her paw and giving it a kiss. She blushed as he looked at her with a weird smirk on his face. Which oddly reminded her of Nick and his heart clenching trademark smirk…

"All right!" She said snapping herself back into reality. Ross looked at her, puzzled at her sudden outburst. Confused from her thoughts, she blushed and quickly changed the subject, "So are you ready?" He looked at her even more puzzled, "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Um, to go ice skating of course!" Ross shuddered and shook his head, "Of course not! Why, my clothes would get dirty in there! These are super expensive, and I would rather not have them ruined from the ice and water."

Judy was confused, "Well then... what are we doing at an ice skating rink?" He laughed, "Oh we are going to see people ice skate! Way better than actually ice skating and getting dirty!"

"Oh yeah sure we can watch and talk….. What do you do on Sunday?"

He was a nice guy and certainly fit the first three of her list. So Judy agreed to another date…. which ended up being more boring than the first one. It was always the same thing. His clothes could get stained or wet and he would always worry about them. She knew that she couldn't handle having a boyfriend like that so she sent him in his way, reassuring him there was someone out there for him.

She just hoped there was someone for her…

And of course when she told Nick, he bursted into laughter and told her that he was glad she didn't end up with someone like that. Honestly, she was too. She was so in thought that she didn't even notice the permanent smile on Nick's muzzle as they set out to his apartment for another one of their movie nights.

 **4.) He must always agree with you and admit you're right**

* * *

 _"Oh sweetie! Please don't cry!"_

 _Judy's head snapped up as she heard sniffling behind the tree she was currently reading under. Peering behind the tree, she saw one of her older brother's friends. One of the bunnies had wrapped the other one into an enormous hug and the other was bawling nonstop into the other one's shoulder._

 _"Why can't he ever admit that I'm right? I always am! He needs to agree more!" The sobbing girl yelled. The other one hushed her and looked around. Judy carefully climbed up the tree to listen to their conversation better._

 _"Well, have you ever considered darling that you might be wro-"_

 _"I'm never wrong! And the perfect guy would know that about me!"_

 _Before she could correct her friend, Judy had hopped away blue notebook in hand._

* * *

"NICK! I'm telling you no!"

Nick ducked under some rocks as Judy tried to catch up to him. "Carrots it's fine I've got this, just go over there like I told you! We have to get the girl!"

Judy was annoyed, she knew Nick's plan was better than her own, but she couldn't help but pick a fight with the fox. Recently something was off between the friends, she couldn't pinpoint what though. She knew that listening to him would be extremely helpful in their situation, but then again she was a very stubborn animal. Nick however, didn't allow her to think twice about it. He wrapped his toned arms around her waist, causing a rouge blush to graze her cheeks. He threw her over to the other side of their hiding position and quickly got up from under the box.

Nick whipped out his gun, slightly bearing his teeth, "Get out and freeze! Hands up in the air!"

The kidnappers had the missing little tigress with a paper bag over her head. Judy growled as she got ready to hop out of her hiding spot. She trusted Nick's plan completely as it was set up perfectly to work so she's crawled over behind the thugs. She unconsciously looked over at the auburn fox, noticing his muzzle. His jaw was clenched as his emerald eyes narrowed. His frown showed the hidden strength of his muzzle and his eyes held a hidden passion behind them. Judy felt an overwhelming sensation in her stomach as the sun hit his muzzle just right...

"Now you wouldn't want us to pull this trigger now would you, officer?" They smugly spat. Nick didn't bat an eye as he held his gun up facing the thieves, "I would say the same thing, huh?"

That was her cue. Judy jumped out from behind the kidnappers, kicking the gun out of the guy's hand and forced him onto the ground, "Freeze! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be against you!"

Nick smiled warmly as the bag fell of the little tiger's head and she looked around, running towards the smiling police officer she saw. She was sure her heart stopped as Nick's smile grew.

 _What is wrong with you, Judy? It's only Nick, for god's sake… you've seen him smile a million times before… why is this one different?_

He picked up the little tiger as the backup they had called earlier were busy handcuffing the criminals. Nodded sharply to them, Nick locked eyes with Judy before his attention turned to the little tiger that was crying in his arms.

"Shhh… It's alright. What's your name darling?" He asked trying his best to soothe her. Judy quietly walked over and stood behind him. She looked at Nick who was genuinely concerned about the little tiger. She admired his concern as a burst of uninvited warm emotion ran through her nerves. The fox put on a little show with his sunglasses for the kit, trying to place them on top of his head without the help of his paws.

The little tiger's whimpers softened, captivated by the fox's attempts to make her laugh with his sunglasses, "My- my name's Lily sir… I like your glasses.."

Nick laughed heartily as he pulled the little tiger closer, "I like you already, Lily. Hey! Guess what? Your parents are waiting for you at the police station! Let's go see them, ok?"

Lily's face instantly lightened up as she giggled happily, "My mommy and daddy! Oh please, let's go ! Let's! Let's!"

Satisfied with her happiness, Nick gently pulled the tiger away from him and strapped her into the child seat that was placed in the back of Nick and Judy's police cruiser. Nick turned around, ready to call out for his partner but was struck when said bunny was staring at him in awe. He stared back into her deep lilac eyes, throat instantly dry, and blushed slightly. He quickly regrouped shooting her a curt annoyed look, disguising his feelings.

Judy sighed without breaking her eye contact with the fox, "I'm sorry Nick, you were right. Your plan was better and we could have gotten that little girl killed if it wasn't for you….."

Nick gave her a half smile, placing a comforting paw on her shoulder as he looked away, "It's alright, Carrots. I'm just glad we got her. Sometimes your plans work better and sometimes mine do. We aren't always right you know…." Judy lowered her eyes to meet Nick's piercing green orbs. Eyes were locked as Judy held her breath. She swore Nick started to lean in, her own eyes starting to flutter. Her paw unconsciously started to reach up, movements away from being placed on Nick's heaving chest. And the craziest thing was she was leaning in too. She was milliseconds from kissing her best friend, Nick Wilde…

 _Nick?..._

"Are we going to go see my mommy now?" Lily giggled, interrupting them. Reality snapped though their bodies as them jumped apart from each other. Neither could face the other, both were still confused as to what almost happened. Nick opened his mouth to say something before snapping his muzzle shut and walked over towards the cruiser. Judy stood still and watched him get into the cruiser, shaking her head.

 _What the hell…_

"Carrots?... You coming?" Nick asked slowly. Judy nodded without meeting his glance and jumped into the passenger seat. They didn't talk the whole car ride to the station. He didn't crack any of his usual jokes and she didn't tell him about her date that night. The only chatting that was heard was Lily occasionally singing along to the radio.

Later that day, Judy slipped into some jeans and a casual sweater, getting herself ready for her date. They were meeting up at a small local coffee shop, where she was sure they would have plenty of time to talk. His name was Luke O'Hare. He seemed like a nice hare and he was very polite towards her online. She couldn't however stop thinking about what had happened between Nick and her that morning.

Throughout the day, the best friends rarely looked at each other, failing miserably at any attempts of small talk between them. He gave her a short goodnight before heading home with a confused look etched on his muzzle.

He had almost kissed her. If Lily didn't interrupt them… She knew she _would have kissed him back…._

Shaking her head, she brushed off the incident as a mere accident. They were both obviously very tired and stressed out. Optimism coming back, she focused on preparing for her date that was happening in an hour instead of Nick's lips on hers.

Luke was a nice guy. He listened to her and wore a cute button up with some khakis. On Sunday's he always went to his mother's house to visit and help her. Judy smiled happily, maybe she finally found the right one. That wasn't the case.

After a couple of minutes of chatting, all the questions she had asked him were all answered with, "Whatever you like." or "I don't know, whatever you pick. Judy strained her smile, not knowing how much more kiss ups she could handle.

"I think maybe we should call it a night, don't you think so Luke?" She stated after an hour of agony. Luke nodded, "Ah, yes! You make a fabulous point, sweets. I agree one hundred percent with you! Let me walk you home-"

"No, no! It's already I have a ride already! It's fine, seriously! Just get home safely, ok?" Nodding, Luke bid her goodbye and she went home with no hope and a huge headache.

And of course it only grew once she swiftly threw the topic into a conversation with Nick. Once again, he laughed about her date's kiss ups, secretly happy her date was a disaster. She laughed as well when he tried to imitate them and she knew everything must have gone back to normal between them.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

 **Thank for the read and next part will come out tomorrow or the day after that!**

 **Reviews make the world go round! (And better fics!)**

 **-MyIdentityIsSecret**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So heres the second part! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to tell me if you see anything grammatically wrong with it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **5.) He has to be serious in every way**

 **6.) He must be accomplished**

* * *

 _"Jude the dude, are you there? Can you bring your sisters in along with yourself? I have to tell you something very important!"_

 _"Yes dad!" She replied bring in her 32 sisters that were living in the house right now, while some had already left to start families of their own. They all sat down to face their father and listened attentively._

 _"Now kids, you know what happened to your dear sister, Belinda? Yes? Well here's my advice to that never happening to you, alright?"_

 _He leaned in closer as if he was telling them a huge secret, "The guy you pick has to be serious and accomplished in his own way. Does that make sense?" Everyone nodded and Judy backed out of the room._

 _"But not serious about everything, just about you. And he doesn't have to be the riches guy there is either. If he changed or impacted someone's life, then that shows you how he cares about everyone. And then- hey! Where's Judy?"_

* * *

It was now December and Christmas spirit was in the air everywhere you looked. Skipping alongside Nick, Judy was looking through all the festively decorated window displays. Nick rubbed his paws together before glancing at the skipping bunny that was next to him. She looked childish, pressing her tiny pink nose against all the displays. Wonder-filled eyes looked up at Nick as she called him over to some of the displays. Nick chuckled under his breath, before heading towards her. He couldn't help, however, his growing feelings towards his partner. Ever since that day of the kidnapping, things were off between the friends.

"Nick, look at all the displays. Aren't they so beautiful? "Judy asked, face pressed against the toyshop display. Nick couldn't argue that he didn't think she looked adorable right now. He was confused. Judy was his best friend. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings towards her and he'd hope it's sooner rather than later that they went away.

"Yeah Carrots, it's all beautiful," He agreed, lightly pulling her away from the display, 'but Christmas is in two days we still have to get something for your mother, remember?" Nick reminded her. Judy nodded as she past by more displays, "Yep! We should go into- oh!"

A mannequin gazelle with her arm facing out towards the window stopped Judy in her tracks. The gazelle was wearing a fluffy pearl coat paired with navy high heeled boots. But what really caught her attention was the bracelet she was wearing. It was a golden rose chain with a lovely carrot pendant on it, she wanted it so badly. Her dreams were crushed, as she looked up at the store name, realizing that it was not something she could afford.

"A bracelet, Carrots?" Nick stepped in, suddenly next to her, "I think your mom might like it. Let's go in."

"Yeah… for my mom."

They headed into the store and Judy found out just how expensive the bracelet was.

"500 zoo bucks! Wow um ok let me see." Judy exclaimed knowing she wouldn't have enough money to pay for the bracelet. Glumly thanking the vendor, she made her way out of the store. Hoping to catch a last look of the bracelet, she turned back and saw, instead, that Nick wasn't behind her.

"Nick are you coming?" she asked, almost turning around completely to go back into the store. "No, no, no! Carrots-uh- I'll be there in a second, ok?" Judy nodded as she saw that Nick was looking at Hawaiian shirt earlier in the store. He's probably gonna buy himself his own Christmas present this year like he did last year. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, interrupting her thoughts. It was a notification from the matchmaking site. She should've gotten rid of her profile, but the romantic side of her thought that she should give it one more try. She was invited by a camel named Humphrey to go out for a walk around the park. She hope that this one would work out.

"Ready to go, Carrots?" Nick asked, fumbling with something in his pocket. Judy looked up and saw that a nervous blush had graced the fox's face. He was avoiding all eye contact and he sighed, creating a white cloud. She was about to ask what he bought, but she knew Nick wouldn't tell her either way. He had a way with secrets. So she shrugged it off and nodded her head. Her phone went off again. Nick's head whipped towards her phone.

"What's that, Carrots?" He asked, peering into her phone screen. "Carrots, not that damn dating site again, I thought you were over it!" Judy sighed, "I am! But this guy seems so nice. And I was about to close my profile, when he showed up and –"

"You wanted to give him a try. I know Carrots you seem like that type of person.." Nick shook his head as a soft smile graced his face.

"We're going out tomorrow… for a walk." Judy continued, "It's only around the city park."

"But! Carrots tomorrow's Christmas Eve! We're spending it with your folks, just like last year." Nick exclaimed, throwing Judy another dramatic look of desperation.

Judy laughed, "I know. But it will be a short walk. I promise will still get in there in time for the blueberry pie. I know you want to be there for that." Nick smiled, "Of course I do. But, I also want to spend time with your family, Carrots. They're great..."

Judy sighed heavily, "I know. The little ones love you, you know? They always ask me when you're going to go visit again." Nick smugly grinned as he threw his arm around the fluffy bunny, drawn her in closer, "I know but I like them only because they tell me everything about you!"

Judy looked up at the fox, who wore a big grin that matched her own, "NICK!"

Laughing, the pair walked off to Nick's apartment.

Judy was waiting at a green bench the next day. She was trying to keep warm as Zootopia was covered in a blanket of snow. Her ears, thankfully, were covered by mufflers. She blew into her hands to keep them warm.

"Judy? Judy Hopps?" A voice called out to her. She looked around and saw what she thought was Humphrey. "Hello!", she smiled and waved him down. After the formalities were exchanged, he sat down next to her and shivered. "So…. how has your day been going Hum-"

"OH! It was just awful! I don't understand how people get excited for a silly holiday like Christmas! It's dreadful. I am, of course, a dedicated bank accountant, who strives to be the best. I have been employee of the month for eleven months straight so…"

Judy expression tighten, "Ah, yes that sounds wonderful, now shall we take our walk?"

"I don't know, it's too bright and cheerful over there…. Hmm, how about we just skip everything and just head back to my place?"

Judy never slapped anyone faster.

"That's what he said?" Nick asked, amazed at the tale Judy was telling him as they climbed up the stairs leading towards the guest room.

"Carrots! Wow, he really must have been looking for some action huh?" Nick imputed, stuffing his muzzle with the blueberry pie he snuck into the bedroom. Judy punched his shoulder, along with breaking off a piece of Nick's pie for herself. Nick yelped and rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

"That's what you get for being dirty minded fox! You-you-"

"Ah,ah,ah Carrots! I still have to give you your present, remember?" Nick smoothly slipped in.

Judy's ears perked up; she could use a nice present right now after getting 277 interesting presents from her family. They were mostly carrots...

"What is it?" Judy asked trying to peer into Nick's pocket.

"Hey! No peeking Carrots!" He said, shooing her away.

Nick's excitement was growing by the second, "Close your eyes and put out your paws, Carrots."

"Ooooo! Ok!" Judy giggled, squirming in her seat. Nick couldn't help but admire the bunny's glowing face. Her whiskers were twitching, nose scrunched up with excitement. His paw reached out to feel her soft fur, only to back out at the last second. Nick clenched his paw, before chucking at her behavior. Carefully, he dropped a cool tiny chain into her paws, "Ok Carrots, open your eyes."

Judy gasped. Looking down, there was the carrot bracelet she had admire the day before placed in her paws. Struck in awe, she carefully lifted the chain up. Eyes welling up with tears, she caringly traced the carrot pendent along with the rose chain. "Oh Nick...it's beautiful. How did you know I wanted this?"

Nick warmly smiled as he moved to sit down in front of the rabbit, "A fox just knows sometimes, you know?"

Judy looked up meeting Nick's intense gaze and shyly smiled back, before she gasped, "But Nick! It must have cost you a fortune! I-I really can't accept it!"

Nick softly chuckled. _Oh Judy, why are you so humble…._

"Carrots, keep it. You've done so much for me…making me into a better fox... It's the least I can do for you-"

Judy suddenly noticed just how close the fox was. Instinctively, she reached over and placed a paw Nick's cheek before drawing him in close. She placed a lingering kiss on his temple, and the fox's eyes fluttered shut.

"Thank you, Nick... I'll wear it always."

Nick, still in a trace, reached up and touched the spot where Judy's lips had been. A rush of butterflies ran down both of their stomachs, as they continued to give each other shy looks,

Nick blushed, "Sure Carrots.", and they stayed there for the remainder of the night talking and laughing together.

* * *

 **7.) He must have the same interest as you**

 **8.)He must inspire you**

* * *

 _"Oh Russ, never let go…."_

 _"Never."_

 _Walking out of the theaters, Judy sighed contently at the ending of the romantic trilogy. Being one of many teens in Bunny Burrows, she, along with many other teens, swooned over the romantic heroes' fate. She learned to very important lessons throughout that movie. That in order to find your soulmate, you had to have the same interests and must be an inspiration to you. Of course all according to the movie._

* * *

Judy's eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured into her bedroom. Stretching her arms over her head, she yawned as she looked outside her little window. A snowy oasis was displayed outside, causing Judy to perk up. She slipped on her police uniform and smoothed down her fur. Almost exiting her apartment, the shiny rose bracelet caught her eye. She reached for it, smiling as she relived the moment where Nick gave it to her. She quickly slipped it on before locking her door and exiting the building.

It was now February and Valentine's Day was coming up very soon. Judy had logged off the dating site weeks ago, after Nick had given her the bracelet. Over Christmas, her mother had advised her to wait for the right one as he would eventually come to her. She was fed up with waiting for love, but she knew these things took there time. She decided to wait but she wasn't as happy as it. She was visiting her family today, this time without Nick. The little ones had disappeared once they heard he wasn't there, so Judy agreed to sit down and have a cup of tea with her father. "Judy, I met this nice bunny at the market last week. You used to go to school with him, Kurt VanCarrot?. I think you two would be grand together, don't you?"

She sighed at her father's attempt to meddle in her love life, "Dad I haven't even met him, or remember him. How will I know if I like him?" Her father just sipped his tea, wearing a curious smile on his muzzle.

She was persuaded by her father and agreed to meet this bunny, Kurt. in order to please him. And of course, her father had arranged their first date to be held on Valentine's Day.

"– All I'm saying Judy, is that you will be missing out on a great anti-Valentine's Day celebration with me." Nick sighed dramatically. She rolled her eyes as she turned to face the fox, "I know Nick I'm just _dying_ to see all your zombie flicks, full of blood and gore."

She laughed as Nick mockingly walked towards her like a zombie. "But," Judy deflated, crossing her arms, "I promised my dad I would go, and he thinks this guy is a nice one. Plus, it's my first date without the dating site, remember?"

Nick nodded rapidly, confidence dispersing at once, "I know, Carrots."

He ran a paw through the fur behind his neck, tensing up completely, "Those guys were awful! You deserve someone better! Someone maybe who you know-I just-well-I don't-uh- see you later carrots!" Flushed, Nick nervously laughed and ran off, leaving behind a very confused bunny.

Ignoring his weird behavior, Judy walked over to the bus stop, waiting for to bus to take her to the main part of the city. The bus arrived, opening its doors to Judy who hopped on. She sat down, excited to get ready for her mysterious date.

Pacing around his room, Nicholas Wilde was, for the first time in his life, completely baffled. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind was full of mixed emotions as he thought about Judy going out on her date tonight. Flipping on the television, he sat down to watch another generic zombie flick. He smiled as he remembered who Judy would always complain about watch them, but he knew that she secretly liked them. That brought his mind back, once again, to Judy.

He couldn't help himself. Ever since they rescued the little tiger, all he could do was think about Judy. He was excited, for once, to go to work, just to see the bunny smile at him. He started to noticed how close they got regularly and if they accidentally brushed paws, his muzzle got redder than the popsicles he use to sell. During missions they were often cramped together in tight spaces causing her to push up against him. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless-

 _Wait! No,no,no! I don't mean that… I don't like her! Do I? Oh god no… I DO!_

 _I need to find her before she finds someone else!_

Nick scrambled out the door, heart in his paw and a certain bunny in mind to offer it to. He quickly bought a bouquet of daisies for the rabbit along with some chocolates from the newspaper stand they pass everyday. Everything was buzzing inside as he tried to remember where Judy told him her Valentine date was going to be.

"Nick, come on focus! I know you were admiring her as she was talking to you but you must have heard something." he reassured himself. He knew he had to think fast or else he would never make it on time.

"I know! She was talking about that fancy spaghetti place across the street from the ZPD. The one she always wanted to go to!" Nick triumphed, racing over towards the restaurant at the speed of a cheetah. Finally, he spotted the familiar spaghetti place and then he spotted her! She looked beautiful, dressed in a light purple dress that complimented her eyes. He melted at the sight, looking sheepishly down at his own outfit, khakis and a collared shirt. His heart leapt out of his chest, ignoring everything else, grin growing by the second. It was time to take action.

He grabbed the door handle of the restaurant started to pull it open. She was seated in the back, seated all by herself just waiting for him. He almost called out to her, "Ju-"

His heart then stopped.

Another bunny had come from behind her, with a bottle of wine. She giggled as the male bunny smoothly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They looked like the perfect couple, animals all around the restaurant cooing at them from afar. Heartbroken, Nick let go of the handle, chocolates and flowers falling out of his grasp.

 _You idiot! Why would she ever like you? She's too good for you! You'll ruin her life._

He ran all the way back to his apartment, slamming the door shut. The forgotten movie could be heard still playing, but he only leaned against the door tears threatening to fall. Seated, he pulled out Judy's list describing her perfect guy, which he found the last time he was over at her place. The first time he read it, he thought he made some of the characteristics but rereading it now made him realize he didn't fit any.

He stuffed the list back into his pocket as it started to rain. Lost and heartbroken, Nick lowered his head between his legs as he let out a sob. More sobs tumbled out as the sky wept alongside him, his only company in the darkness of his apartment.

No one could explain the bouquet of flowers and chocolates that were smashed against the sidewalk in front of Tony's, to Judy as she left with her date.

* * *

 **9.) He must be funny**

* * *

 _"Judy, darling, can you come in here for minute?" Her mother called out from the kitchen._

 _"Sure mom! One sec…" Judy yelled as she walked over slowly preoccupied in playing a game on her paw phone._

 _"Judy, I know you're real smart girl hon. But, sometimes you take things too seriously. I know you've been listening to other people give advice, you know about relationships?"Judy nodded to please her mother._

 _"But I'm here to tell you that if there is one thing you look for in a mate is laughter. Your relationship must be full of it as without laughter there is no joy and soon after the love will fade too. Just please listen to me on this one Judy all right? If anything…."_

 _Judy nodded and hugged her mother, "Don't worry I will, thanks mom." Then she went upstairs to go fetch her blue notebook._

* * *

The last ten months couldn't be better with Kurt, who turned out to be perfect gentle bunny. He fit Judy's perfect mate list almost perfectly, he was almost her dream mate. There was only one thing left that he needed...

The last one on the list. It wasn't a lot to ask for but he didn't have it. He just didn't really have a sense of humor, always serious and motivated but...

Judy tried to incorporate some humor in their relationship. It didn't go as she had hoped. Her corny jokes and pranks were a weak attempt at creating stiff laughter between them, occasionally giving a "Nice try" from Kurt.

And then, there was Nick. No longer the fun carefree guy towards her, he spent most of his time dedicated to solving their cases and working overtime. Usually, she would be overjoyed that he was taking work more seriously, but he's been so work focus that he hardly some time to spend with her anymore. No more movie nights where she always picked the movie. No more of Nick's jokes that made her laugh like no tomorrow, no matter how corny they were. No more comfortable silences between them as they were driving down Zootopia, on duty. No more walks where he would let her ramble off about random little things.

No more of Nick.

 _Why do I even care?_

She had Kurt, and Judy knew that she didn't have any right to feel possessive over Nick. Yet, she couldn't help it; she wanted Nick back… the old Nick.

"-dy, Judy? Earth to Judy!" Snapping out of her thoughts Judy looked up to face Kurt, who was suddenly standing next to her. She looked around, remembering she was sitting at the same restaurant where her first date with Kurt was.

"Oh sorry! Um, where were we?" She asked, taking note of the almost empty restaurant.

 _Huh, that's strange. Usually this restaurant is always super busy at this hour._

Small giggles and hushed whispers suddenly filled her ears, now noticing that some of the tables were moving.. She wondered what was going on…

"So Judy, there is something I want to ask you." Kurt asked, trying to move closer to her. Judy shot up and looked at the floor, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was "What? What is it? I-"

"Judy," he started, confident in his words, " even though our time together is short, I believe that these last months were one of the happiest months for both of us. In saying yes, you will only affirm my answer. So with our family and friends gathered here today, I ask for you, Judy, Hopps to accept my proposal and become my bride."

She looked around at all the wearily happy faces. Searching through the crowd, she noticed that one face in particular wasn't there. The only face she wanted to see right then. She looked down at the Carrot bracelet, eyes widening in realization. " I-I-I"

The only face she wanted to see right now was _Nick's_. _But why? He's my best friend I – I shouldn't really be feeling this way towards him but...but no! But I miss him! I miss him so much. He's never around as much anymore, why is he even on my mind I'm being proposed to… Judy focus. Say yes and get a life with the "Perfect Mate"._

 _But he's not Nick._

Kurt is almost everything on my list... where am I going to find another mammal like that? But...he's not Nick. Why would I need to compare them to Nick? I don't have feelings towards him – no I'm- oh my god…. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Nicholas Wilde. And-..and I need to find him.

Her mother was right, she didn't want to be stuck in a marriage where there was no laughter. She was beginning to think that her list wasn't as perfect as it was crafted to be either.

"I-I-...Where's Nick?"

Kurt scoffed as he balanced staying still on one knee, "Your fox friend? Oh! He didn't want to come. Said he had better places to be at. Something about overtime at work?"

That was all Judy needed to hear to speed off to the ZPD.

"Judy! Where are you going?" Kurt asked dusting the dirt of his pants as he got up. Judy's dad smiled silently to himself, wrapping his wife in a tight embrace.

"To find Nick… I need to tell him that… I LOVE HIM!" And with that she left behind a group of cheering rabbits and one very confused rabbit in the restaurant.

Tony just shook his head, "Ah, young love. Pizza on me!"

Tripping and falling, Judy never before ran this fast. She had to, she needed to find NIck and confess that she loved him and was willing to do anything to earn his love in return. No one could take away her fox. Reaching the ZPD's headquarters, she busted through the main entrance. Looking around, she spotted a certain cheetah at his desk silently nodding to himself. Hopeful she walked up to him.

"Clawhouser, I need your help, now! Where is Nick? I need to speak to him, please can you help me?"

Clawhouser scoffed before looking up, anger directed to Judy. However, as he took in Judy's messy fur and tired limbs he broke out into a grin, squealing from the top of his lungs.

"OMGGG! You're in love with him, you finally noticed! Judy I am so proud of you! I'm not even mad at you right now and I was mad at you a minute ago but now I'm not- oh Judy!" He rambled off, panicking.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" Judy asked as she saw the horror on Clawhouser's face. He looked at his paw, face falling. "Judy, I-i think you should look at this…. I'm sorry.."

In his paw was a piece of paper that she saw daily, a transfer sheet.

Judy brows furrowed in confusion,"What? The transfer paper why should I-" her eyes scrolled over the paper before freezing on a certain name that instantly caught her eye.

 _Nicholas Wilde_

"He's-he's requesting a transfer? Why? Clawhouser where is he? Please…"

The cheetah sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. Earlier this morning, he walked in super depressed. I tried to cheer him up but he didn't want to talk to anyone, including me! No jokes or nothing, can you imagine? He just handed the paper to me and said goodbye. What could have happened?"

Judy's ears fell, "I don't know…. But I'm going to find out!"

Judy ran out the door, leaving behind an excited Clawhouser stacking some papers together, "I hope they work it out…They really are perfect for one another."

Adrenaline rapidly made its way to her legs as she raced over to Nick's apartment. An overwhelming load of emotions overcame her; sadness, anger, love, but mostly fear. Fear that she was going to lose him just when she just realized that she… she loved him. She raced through the doors of the familiar apartment complex, heading towards the elevator.

The bright yellow sign placed on the doors, however, stopped her from continuing her race, "Ugh! Its broken! Where are the stairs?"

A long flight of stairs later, she reached Nick's floor and ran down the hall to his door. Catching her breath, she clenched her paws and proceeded to pound them on Nick's door, "Nick! Open up! I know you're in there."

Her request was met with dead silence.

"Ugh! NICK! Please… Please open up." Judy sighed, pressing her forehead against the door. She looked up, hopeful, once she heard footstep approaching the door.

"I don't feeling like talking right now, Judy!", Nick snarled at the door. She took a step back, alarmed. Nick never called her Judy unless he was really mad or worried about her. It just wasn't like him.

"Nick!" She banged on the door again, "You owe me an explanation regarding your transfer! What were you thinking? Did you think you could just leave without telling me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't care!" Tears welled up as she yelled at the fox. She couldn't lose him, no, she was going to find a way for him to open up his door. She had to...

She, however, didn't have to wait that long. Enraged, Nick whipped open the door and pulled her inside, slamming it shut.

"Judy! You're making a scene! You have no right to come to MY apartment and yell at me. Just leave already, I don't want to talk to you!" Nick shouted, blood rushing to his cheeks. He pointed to the door he just slammed shut, and got ready to push Judy out.

She held on to his paws that were on her shoulders, fearful that if she let go she would never see him again. "No!" She broke away from his grasp, "I deserve an explanation! Nick-"

Nick groan, pushing away all thought about how admirably stubborn she was, "Don't you Nick me Judy! I don't owe you anything! Go back to Kurt! He's waiting on you... Go!"

Judy's eyes narrowed as her patience was wearing thin, "No Nick!" She moved in front of the fox, "That's why I came over here Nick! Now you're going to tell me about those papers right-"

Nick snickered, pulling on one of his signature smirk. This one had a nastier bite to it though, "Ha did he ditch you? Did you not want to get engaged? Wow.."

More confused than ever, Judy felt rage bubble inside her, "Nick tell me now!"

"No!" The fox yelled, still trying to get away from her, "You know what Judy? If you aren't going to leave then I'm leaving! Go off to your happily ever after and just leave me alone, forever!"

Judy had a million thoughts running in her mind as she tried to step closer to Nick. "Please don't leave. Why are you so upset at me? What did I do to you?"

Nick scooted away from her outreaching paw, causing her to flinch. He turned away towards a wall, not wanting to face her glistening, god damn _beautiful_ purple eyes " As if you don't know, what a dumb bunny! You've done everything you possibly could do to ruin my life! You've ruined everything for me Judy, EVERYTHING!"

Judy felt her tears begin to spill and her throat was welling up. She looked up, walking around the fox, reaching up to cup his muzzle, "How? I didn't mean to do anything bad to you. Please Nick...please just tell-"

Nick threw Judy's paws away, instantly missing their warmth. He moved to the other side of his apartment and crossed his arms, ignoring the whimpers he heard coming from Judy, "Just forget it Judy I-"

Tears were streaming down against her cheeks as she chased Nick for the last time. She needed an answer from Nick and wasn't going to let him move again, "No! Tell me now!"

Nick could feel his own tears treating to come up, he didn't want to face her like this,"Jud-"

Judy felt her sadness being pushed away only to be replaced by anger, "Right now Nick or I swear-"

Nick couldn't take it anymore, he brought his arms up and placed them on the now startled rabbit's shoulders. One paw ran through his fur as he yelled what he was trying to hide from the bunny that saved his life, "I LOVE YOU OK?"

The world around them stopped completely. Both fox and bunny had tears freely falling on their faces. Nick's eyes were shut and his muzzle faced the floor. Judy eyes couldn't get any bigger than they already were, staring out into Nick's living room, "You… you love me?"

Nick swore under his breath, turning to face the window that overlooked the street below them, "I-i… I think you should leave Judy…"

Judy walked and stood behind the fox, the sun making her eyes glitter along with her tears, "No Nick, please don't pull me away. I want you to tell me… how long?"

Nick sighed heavily, heart aching in his chest, " Ever since last year but I only realized it now…. When you already have someone.."

Judy shook her head, reaching out to place her paw on his arm, " No Nick, it's never too late…. Kurt asked me to marry him today…"

Nick's heart dropped, shattering into a million pieces, "Congratulations Judy, I hope you guys live happily ever after...I'm sorry about today we can just-just"

Judy's heart broke as Nick's voice did too.

"Nick look at my paw." Nick shook his head, pulling away from Judy's paw, "I'm sure it's a lovely ring.. I-I don't want to see it…."

Judy softly smiled for the first time that day, "I wouldn't know what it looked like because…. I said no."

Nick whipped his head around and grabbed Judy's paw. His eyes widen as he didn't find a ring on her finger. A million emotions bursted into his mind set and everything was falling in place, "What? Why-why didn't you Judy? He's the perfect bunny...he was everything you could want. He fit your list almost perfectly…"

"I didn't accept," Judy swallowed thickly, nerves suddenly appearing "because he wasn't you, Nick. He didn't make me laugh like you do ... and every time I went out with him or anyone, I couldn't help but compare them to you, Nick… I-I guess I'm trying to say that…"

Judy bravely stepped forward and looked into Nick's piercing emerald eyes, that were full of disbelief. She smiled before confessing her feelings, "I love your dumb jokes and how you care so deeply about something. You're just so thoughtful about everything and everyone, yet you let me see the more sensitive side of you Nick.I guess I'm just trying to say that...I love you, Nicholas Wilde."

Frozen, Judy's word kept repeating themselves in his mind. His dumb, chatty, _beautiful_ bunny loved him. She loved him. He broke out into a smile, not his usual smug smile, but one that was full of love. Love for Judy. He carefully placed his paws on Judy's muzzle, pulling her in closer. He laughed, taking in her scent while a blush grazed both of their cheeks. "You love me.. You _love_ me!"

Judy cried tears of joy as her fox pulled her in closer, "Of course I do you dumb fox…"

Nick closed the remaining space between them, pulling her into a blissful kiss. Finally parting, they rested their foreheads on one anothers as they had matching shy smiles. Nick once again whispered to his darling bunny, "I love you."

To Judy, that was most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Later that night, both fox and bunny were found entangled in each other's arms on Nick's bed. Judy snuggled up closer to the fox and pressed her muzzle against his chest, smiling in satisfaction. The fox replied by wrapping his arms around her curvy figure, holding the same smile he wore during their confessions.

"Hey Nick?"

Nick looked down at the beautiful bunny that was lying in his arms. He took a second to admire her crystal amethyst eyes, wearing a heart wrenching look of love that took Judy over the moon, "Yes Carrots?"

Judy smiled at her overused petname, "How did you know about my list?"

Nick's muzzled turned rouge as his eyes flattened down, signaling his guilt, "I-ah I may have snooped inside your drawer to find it…"

Judy giggled, causing another round of smiles for Nick "Oh Nick, you sly fox.."

Nick pulled it out of his pocket, sitting up to face the moon that was shining on the two lovers. He looked it over, nervously sighing before facing Judy again,"Do you think I should try and be more like the list? You know to be your mate?"

She sat up to face him,a concerned facial expression gracing her muzzle. She took the list from Nick, pretending to examine it closely. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nick bit his lip as he waited for her to say something.

"Well…" she started still looking down on the list, "who needs the 'perfect mate' when I've got you?", Judy grinned as she crunched up the list in her hand. Relieved, Nick chuckled deeply before reaching over to kiss her.

And with that Judy threw the list in the trash bin, giggling as Nick pressed kisses against her neck.

Back in Bunny Burrow…

Bonnie put the last kit to sleep, wiping her brow tirely. She walked down to the main living room where Stu was quietly sipping his coffee on his favorite recliner.

'Well that's the last of them… Stu? Can I ask you something?" He nodded, straightening up, "What's up, Bon?"

She sat down next to him and sighed, leaning in towards him, "You knew that Judy wouldn't marry him didn't you!"

Stu chuckled as he set his cup down, "I know my daughter, Bon. She's too stubborn for her own good. She didn't even notice that the perfect mate for her was in front of her the whole time."

He reached over towards their coffee table, grabbing a picture frame, smiling as he spotted Judy's smiling face along with Nick's typically smug look. Smiling, he handed the photo over to Bonnie, who smiled in agreement.

"I like Nick he's good for her."

"I know I like him too," Bonnie sighed, "but now I feel like I need to go give Kurt's family a Carrot Cake or something…"

Stu mimicked Nick's smug smile from the photo, "Don't. We may need to give them a wedding invitation in a year or so.."

"Stu!"

 **AN: I hope you have enjoyed my story! As for whats coming up next I honestly have no idea which fandom I'm going to obsess over now (** **probably Sing!) but who knows!**

 **\- MyIdentityIsSecret**


End file.
